Volver a Empezar
by Azumi Orimoto
Summary: Después de momento horrible en su relación con Takuya , Zoe decide irse a Italia para recapacitar y poder VOLVER A EMPEZAR.
1. DOLOR

_Capitulo 1: __**DOLOR**_

_-Los pasajeros que se dirigen a Italia, por favor pasar por la puerta n° 5, Gracias-_

_Termine de escuchar esas palabras, me puse de pie, agarre mi maleta y empezó a caminar…Ah, disculpen no me presente soy Izumi Orimoto o como todo el mundo me conoce "Zoe", tengo 20 años y me voy. Si, me voy de Japón a Italia, para __**"VOLVER A EMPEZAR"**__, como el significado de mi apodo una "VIDA", una vida que perdí en Japón._

_¿Qué paso? , pues todo empezó hace 9 años atrás, cuando yo tenía apenas 11 años y lo conocí… sin pensar que en ese momento mi vida iba a cambiar. Al pasar el tiempo en esa aventura que me cambio complemente, también me hizo descubrir un nuevo sentimiento…__**amor**__. Me enamore perdidamente de el, su cabello despeinado, sus ojos marones, su nariz, su labios y su sonrisa, me tenían loca…_

_Termino la aventura, volvimos del Digimundo… y yo pensé "no volveré a ver" pero equivoque pues dos año después , al ingresar al secundario , tuve la sorpresa de volverlo a ver, como mi compañero de curso y lo importante fue que esos sentimientos que pensé que estaban "muertos" , volvieron a aparecer y más fuertes. _

_Paso el año, el y yo nos convertimos en los "mejores amigos", también gracias a el , volví a ver de nuevo a los demás , ya que el seguía en contacto con ellos , los seis volvimos a estar juntos. En mi fiesta de 15 años, un sueño se hizo realidad… Un sueño que toda chica que sueña, el chico que siempre estuviste enamorada, el que cada noche pedias a las estrellas que el se te declarara, que tuvieran un amor como "Romeo y Julieta" verdadero pero con un diferente final, un final de amor, donde vos y el vivían felices para siempre. El se me declaro, cuando los dos estamos bailando el vals frente de mis padres y mis amigos, el me dijo __**"te amo Zoe"**__, en ese momento mi corazón se detuvo, mi respiración se sentía cortada, quería gritar de felicidad pero en susurro le respondí "__**yo también",**__ el me abrazo y luego me beso… mi primer beso…después de dijo__** "¿Quieres ser mi novia?",**__ una sonrisa se formo mi rostro, solo lo bese._

_Dos años después , exactamente dos años cumplíamos de novios , el me invito a salir , a festejar esos dos maravillosos años juntos , primero me llevo a cenar a un restaurante muy hermoso , después fuimos al cine , que ni me acuerdo el nombre de la película porque esa hora , la habíamos pasado besándonos , después …llego el momento , el momento en donde yo , me convertí en mujer. Si le entregue mi virginidad, mi cuerpo y mi alma, hicimos el amor de una manera tan dulce, aun siento esos besos en mi cuerpo. Estamos muy enamorados._

_A los 18 años, llego otro momento importante en mi vida, termine la preparatoria, me había graduado. Entonces el y yo teníamos mas tiempo para estar juntos antes que yo comenzara a estudiar en la universidad la carrera que siempre me gusto, diseño de moda. Todo era perfecto __**pero nada es para siempre…**_

_Un tiempo después, en la universidad me encontré con un viejo amigo, que no había visto desde que fui de Italia, John. El era mi mejor amigo en la infancia, bueno, único amigo. Hasta sentía algo por el, pero era niña, tenia 9 años, no sabia que era "eso" , el siempre me protegía , siempre estaba conmigo , en las buenas y en las malas pero cuando me tuve que venir a vivir a Japón por el trabajo de mi padre , perdí el contacto con el. _

_Estaba muy contenta de reencontrarme con John, pasábamos muchos tiempos juntos como los viejos tiempos pero alguien no le gustaba para nada eso, yo solo ignoraba , ya que pensaba que era común sus celos .Paso un año , yo ya había cumplido los 20 años pero mi relación cambio , mejor dicho , el cambio , se hizo mas celoso , manipulador , por cualquier cosa que tenia que ver con John peleamos , yo terminaba llorando , el enojado, como siempre ._

_Un día sin imaginarme que iba a ser el peor día de mi vida… estaba en mi casa con John , charlando de lo mejor pero… un momento John me dice " estoy enamorado de ti , siempre lo tuve, desde que éramos niños" , yo solo me quede sorprendida , no me esperaba eso , lo admito , me confundí. Sentí algo fuerte por John que ahora podía ser que era ¿Amor? o solo estaba confundida por el mal momento que estaba pasando con mi relación. Me había quedado tan profunda con mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que tenia a John tan cerca de mis labios, sentía su respiración, en un segundo, sentí sus labios tocando los míos, me había besado y yo… le correspondí. Nos separamos, nos miramos, nos abrazamos. No se porque lo bese, ni tampoco porque lo abrase. Llego la noche, yo estaba sola en mi casa, ya que mis padres estaban festejando sus 11 años juntos, habían ido con mi hermano menor, mi hermana salió una cita con Kouji . De pronto suena la puerta, me acerque y la abrí, mi corazón se detuvo… estaba Takuya._

_Pasaron las horas, habíamos cenado, estábamos mirando una película hasta que Takuya me beso, yo no le seguí el beso, el me miro raro y me pregunto ¿Pasa algo? , yo no había contestado, el volvió a preguntarme ¿Te pasa algo Zoe? , yo lo mire y me tire a sus brazos y en oído le dije "Perdón", el me pregunto ¿Por qué? , me trague la saliva y le dije "Te engañe", El me empujo, lo mire a los ojos, sus ojos se notaban una furia que nunca había visto, sentí miedo, de pronto el susurro "Puta", yo no dije nada, solo le di una bofetada pero… en un momento…. El me dio una trompada...__**si, me pego.**__ Me encontraba en el piso, vi como se paro y me…me empezó a patearme, mientras el decía una y otra vez "Puta", estaba a punto de perder la conciencia cuando de pronto escuche un grito "Takuya ¿Qué haces?", era mi hermana Azumi que había justo llegado con Kouji de su cita , ella corrió hacia a mi , mientras que Kouji intenta calmar a Takuya pero el solo respondía agresivamente hasta que se fue y me grito " Te lo mereces por puta" . Kouji fue directamente al teléfono llamar a una ambulancia, mientras Azumi estaba a mi lado intentando ayudarme pero yo aun seguía tirada, golpeada y estaba escupiendo sangre._

_Al día siguiente estaba internada en hospital por los fuertes golpes, mis padres quisieron ponerle una denuncia a Takuya pero yo no lo deje, no porque importaba, si no ya no quería saber nada de el. Pasó el día, estaba en hospital con mis padres, mi hermana, mis amigas y con John, los chicos no aparecieron, ni preguntaron por mi pero no importaba, estaba con la gente que si le importaba de verdad. Llego el medico y dijo "Señorita Orimoto , se encuentra en fuera de peligro pero por los fuertes golpes, ella perdió el bebe", todos hasta yo estábamos sorprendidos, estaba embarazada, estaba esperando un hijo de Takuya pero por su culpa lo perdí, una angustia se apodero de mi cuerpo y rompí en llanto. _

_Bueno todo eso me pasó, hoy exactamente cumplo dos semanas que me entere que perdí a mi hijo. Yo no quería estar mas cerca de Takuya, hacia que tome la decisión de irme a vivir a Italia con mi abuela, mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo con esto, así que ahora mismo me estoy dirigiendo a Italia para "Volver a empezar"._


	2. Perdi

_Capitulo 2: __**Perdí**_

"_Narración de Takuya"_

_Soy la peor mierda que existe en este mundo, soy un asesino. ¿Qué hice? , algo que NINGUN HOMBRE TENIA QUE HACER pero yo lo hice y me arrepiento con todo el corazón. Golpe a mi novia, a mi vida y lo peor que…mate a mi propio hijo o ¿Hijo del imbécil de John? No, no ese bebe era mío __**pero lo perdí como a ella**__._

_No se que me paso pero ese momento salió lo peor de mi…_

"_Flash Black"_

_Estábamos mirando una película hasta que sentí la necesidad de besar sus labios , así que me acerque a ella y la bese…pero me sorprendió que no me lo correspondió , mas bien me sentí raro , porque su beso no era dulce como siempre , sentí en su labios como ¿Culpa?_

_La miro raro y me pregunte:_

_-¿Pasa algo? – pregunte mirándola fijamente _

_No recibí respuesta, así que pregunte de nuevo - ¿Te pasa algo Zoe?_

_Ella levanto su mirada hacia mi, vi en sus ojos, tristeza, dolor y ¿Otra vez culpa? .De pronto sentí como se tiro a mis brazos y me abrazo, se acerco a mi oído y me dijo…_

_-Perdón- abrazándome_

_Ahora estaba confundido -¿Por qué? – solo pregunte_

_Sentí como se trago su saliva y me dijo -Te engañe_

_"Te engañe" esas dos simples palabras revotaban mi cabeza mientras que mi corazón se llenaba de odio, de tristeza, no dije nada hasta que…_

_-Puta- salió de mi boca sin mi permiso pero ¿Eso pensaba de ella? …De pronto sentí mi cachete caliente… ella me dio una bofetada, eso hizo que se despertara lo peor de mi que nadie conocía, ni yo mismo conocía. ¿Ella me engaño y me bofeteo?.. No, no, las cosas así no van a quedar, levante mi puño , lo puse al altura de mi cintura y no paso ni 5 segundo y mi puño ya había golpea en su rostro , ella se encontraba en suelo por el golpe. Ella me miro con una cara diciendo ¿Qué hiciste? , "Algo para que aprendas" y me pare y empecé a patearla, muchas veces mientras que en mi boca solo salía "Puta", ella esta apunto de quedar inconsciente hasta que escuche…_

_-Takuya-¿Qué Haces? –grito Azumi, la hermana de Zoe, sorprendida por mi acto pero no importo la seguí pateando, hasta que Kouji me agarro de los brazos y me alejaba de ella y mientras me decía en oído – ¡Cálmate Takuya! , solo respondí agresivamente hasta decidí irme por mi cuenta pero antes sin gritarle:_

_-Te lo mereces por puta- grite mientras salía corriendo en las calles oscuras, hacia frio, me sentía enojado, frustrado, estaba solo, pegue un fuerte grito hasta que sentí que de mis ojos empezaron a salirme lagrimas, estaba llorando._

_No puedo creer…ella me engaño y seguro con imbécil de John, ahh la odio no, a ella la amo pero al que mas odio es el, ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer? , Ella y yo éramos felices en ese momento, hasta que apareciste John, maldigo el momento que volviste aparecer en la vida de Zoe, por tu culpa la perdí…la perdí…_

_Me acerque al parque estaba cerca de ahí, me tire en el pasto, pensando que había echo…la golpe… mierda...soy lo peor…, sentí como unas gotas empezaron a caer, levante la mirada, empezó a llover._

_Al día siguiente me desperté y me di cuenta que me había dormido en el parque, mire a mi celular y tenia 50 llamadas perdidas de mis papas, de Kouji y los chicos, 30 mensajes de odio de Azumi, diciéndome "Eres una mierda", "Sabia que eras celoso pero nunca pensé que ibas a llegar a hacer esto", "no te quiero volver cerca de mi hermana, porque yo misma me encargo de matarte" decía eso y mucha cosa mas…_

_Dios mío… ¿Qué hice? …la golpe…sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pecho, era….culpa. De pronto recibo una llamada…era Kouji_

_-Takuya, maldita seas ¿Dónde te metiste?-me grito enojado_

_-Primero, en ¿donde estabas vos?- le pregunte aun acostado en el pasto_

_-Volviendo de hospital –respondió- Takuya-¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_-¿De que hablas? – pregunte haciéndome el ingenuo, sabia perfectamente que hice…_

_-¡Sabes de que hablo! , ¡Como pudiste golpearla así!- me grito y luego suspiro –Contesta por favor la primer pregunta_

_-Estoy en el parque que queda unas cuadras de la casa…- sentí una angustia en mi pecho-…De Zoe_

_-Este bien, espérame ahí- colgó._

_Pasaron unos minutos, vi llegar el auto de Kouji , el me acerco , se sentó a mi lado , estuvimos callados por unos minutos hasta… que rompí en llanto_

_-No se como pude, ella despertó lo peor de mi – dije entre lagrimas_

_-Dime que paso-pregunto _

_Le conteste todo hasta al momento que el y Azumi aparecieron...- Estoy muy arrepentido, me quiero morir._

_-Takuya, nadie pero te juro que nadie pudo creer lo que hiciste, todos sabíamos que eras celoso pero nunca que ibas a llegar hasta este extremó…_

_-Ni yo mismo sabia – lo interrumpí- ¿Cómo…esta…ella…?_

_- Esta...Inconsciente, fueron muy fuerte los golpes que le diste, Takuya – susurro- Estuvimos toda la noche esperando que despertara pero nada…_

_-¿Entro en coma? – pregunte asustado_

_-No, gracias a dios, no esta en coma- dijo suspirando_

_Suspire de alivio, nos quedamos sentados ahí, en silencio, hasta que empezó a sonar el celular de Kouji…_

_-Hola amor – dijo Kouji , era Azumi , el me miro y puso en altavoz _

_-Amor …¿ Donde estas? – pregunto Azumi _

_-Con ….-suspiro- Takuya_

_-¡Takuya! , dile que la próxima vez lo vea, lo mato, te juro que lo mato – dijo amenazándome _

_-Amor, tranquila – dijo que Kouji intento calmarla _

_-¿Cómo quieres que este tranquila? , si esa bestia que tienes de "amigo" , golpeo salvajemente a mi hermana – grito enojada , la entiendo._

_-Ya Azumi, basta – grito también enojado _

_-Así que estas a su lado- suspiro- seguro eras la misma mierda que el_

_-Oye, para, para Azumi – dijo enojado- dime para que llamaste, que por seguro para pelear no era._

_-Ahh , si te quería decir que ella ya despertó – dijo suspirando _

_Me sentí tranquilo, suspire de paz pero…._

_-Ella estaba embarazada Kouji – dijo mientras empezaba a llorar_

_-¿Que?- dijimos al mismo tiempo sorprendido _

_-Como escuchaste bestia, mi hermana ESTABA ESPERANDO UN HIJO TUYO PERO VOS LO MATASTE – me grito aun llorando _

_Mierda… soy un asesino… Azumi continúo_

_-Dale gracias a mi hermana, porque si no ahora estarías pudriéndote entre las rejas - colgó _

_"Fin de Flash Back" _

_Pasó dos semanas… dos semanas que perdí para siempre el amor de mi vida, a mi hijo y mi vida. Ahora sin ella no tenia sentido, soy una mierda. Azumi tenia razón, Zoe no decidió demandarme pero igual me sentí una mierda, la peor de este mundo. Unos días después de lo que paso… el padre de Zoe, fue hasta mi casa e intento golpearme pero mi papa lo evito, le conté lo sucedió y en sus rostros había decepción de mi, lo se, me convertí una bestia. _

_Durante en este tiempo, mis padres, los padres de ella, los chicos y las chicas, me tenían prohibido acércame pero no les hice caso… como ahora…_

_-Los pasajeros que se dirigen a Italia, por favor pasar por la puerta n° 5, Gracias-_

_Si, se dieron cuenta, estaba en el aeropuerto donde se encontraba Zoe, viendo como el amor de mi vida, se alejaba de mí…. Se levanto, agarro su maleta y empezó a caminar hasta perderla de mi vista y de mí….vida._


	3. AÑOS

_Capitulo __3: __**Años**_

_"Narración de Zoe"_

_**Han pasado 5 largos años**__, mucho tiempo desde que fui de Japón para olvidar lo que me sucedió pero…es imposible olvidar la muerte de un hijo y que el hombre que supuestamente te amaba, te golpe. Bien les contare como es mi "nueva vida" aquí. Mi abuela me recibió con los brazos bien abiertos, ella me entendía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, ya que ella sufrió la pérdida de mi tío cuando el tenia apenas 5 días de nacer._

_El primer año, no fue fácil. Tenía un temor a que un hombre se me acercara "Gracias a Takuya", mi abuela decidió que valla a pedir ayuda con una psicóloga, donde poco a poco pude superar mi temor y me quería hacer entender porque Takuya me golpe. Acostúmbrame a una nueva universidad, estar lejos de todos tus amigos y tus padres, me era difícil, no les miento, hubo momentos quería volver a Japón pero no, yo no quiero estar cerca de el. Pero me sintió bien igual porque, mis padres y mis hermanos me vienen a visitar una vez por mes._

_Mi segundo año mejoro mucho, ¿Qué paso? ,¿Se acuerdan de John? , Pus el volvió, si vino a vivir otras vez a Italia, cuando lo volví a ver, me puse tan contenta. Bueno el y yo no íbamos en la misma universidad pero eso no evita que nos encontráramos o que el me pasara a buscar. Hasta les confió que el y yo…somos novios, si, el y yo estamos juntos, les admitió que no fue fácil pero John supo entender y poco a poco fue ganando mi corazón, si, lo amo y estoy muy enamorada de el._

_Mi tercer año fue el MEJOR. ¿Por qué? Después de cumplir el año con John, decidir entregarme a el, si, el me hizo suya. Fue muy hermoso, fue despacio, dulce y con mucho amor. Después de ese día, el se convertido mas dulce y cariñoso conmigo, "Lo amo" .Además me gradué de mi carrera, si ya tengo mi titulo en diseño de moda._

_Mi cuarto año fue…inolvidable… en agosto…supe… ¡Que estaba embaraza! , estaba esperando un hijo, en diciembre de ese mismo año, John…me propuso MATRIMONIO, me voy a casar con el, con el amor de mi vida. Ah y les cuento que ya estoy trabajando en diseño de moda pero en unos meses lo tendré que dejar por mi embarazo. Atrás de mi embarazo John me pidió que me fuera a vivir con el en su departamento y yo acepte encantada._

_Mi Quinto (Actualidad) se convirtió el mejor año de mi vida y eso que aun no termina je je , bueno les conté que estaba embarazada pero no les dije que era , pus con John decidimos , que sea sorpresa , ¿Cómo sorpresa? , bueno que íbamos a saber el sexo del bebe el día del parto. Ahora actualmente mi princesa cumple sus 6 meses desde que nació, si es una niña, mi princesa se llama Aida Serra Orimoto, el nombre lo escogió John. Con John nos casaremos en 4 meses pero hace unos días le salió un trabajo en…Japón, en donde teníamos que vivir por un tiempo, el se recibió de Abogado. El me pedio que lo acompañe, ya que no quiere estar lejos de nuestra princesa, con todo el dolor tuve que aceptar, así que con John y Aida volveremos a Japón en una semana._

_"Narración de Takuya" _

_Fueron los peores años de mi vida, los peores 5 años que vivido. Nunca me perdonare lo que hice, nunca. Lo único que puedo decir que…la extraño, cada día que pasa, la amo más pero también entendió que la perdí para siempre. Me pongo a recordar nuestro primer beso en su fiesta de 15, nuestra primera vez y los hermosos momentos en los que nos decíamos "Te amo" pero eso quedo en el olvido, ya que se fue para siempre._

_No fue fácil estos 5 años. El padre de Zoe, me vivía amenazando, lo entiendo, golpe a su hija. Atrás de eso, decidí irme a vivir solo en un departamento, un tiempo después Kouji , Kouichi y Jp se fueron a vivir conmigo. Me preguntaran como sigue la relación de Kouji y Azumi, pues ahora están juntos pero hace 5 años atrás, ellos se separaron… por mi culpa. Después que Zoe se fue, Azumi me mandaba mensaje amenazando todo el tiempo y Kouji se enojaba , ella se canso que el me defendiera , así que termino con el. Unos días después que terminaron Kouji estaba muy triste, ya me sentía bastante mal por que le hice a Zoe y no podía soportar que mi mejor amigo sufriera por mi culpa. Así que un día fui a escuela en donde Azumi estudiaba, ella cuando apenas me vio, me golpe, me insulto y después lloro. Hablamos bastante y ella decidió que nuestra relación ya no seria lo mismo pero por el amor que sentía por Kouji, iba intentar llevarse bien conmigo, ese mismo día, ellos volvieron. Actualmente cumple 7 años que están juntos._

_También les cuento que… después que Zoe se fue… estuve internado en rehabilitación, ¿Por qué? , por que sucedió con ella , yo caí en… depresión, me sentía muy mal aun me siento , estaba muy arrepentido y eso me hizo caer en depresión. Mis padres y los chicos intentaron ayudarme pero como no pudieron, me mandaron a una clínica de rehabilitación, donde estuve 8 meses, poco a poco fui mejorando hasta que me dieron el alta… Pero Les digo la verdad, yo no me curare de verdad hasta que un día, este frente de ella y le pida perdón y que ella me perdone… pero se que eso es imposible…_

_Me preguntaran mi "situación sentimental", como les dije, la única que amo y amare por siempre es a Zoe. Pero durante estos años, tuve con diferentes chicas para intentar olvidarla pero me era imposible, todo me recordaba a ella._

_Ahora actualmente trabajo como futbolista profesional de Shibuya, como les dije, vivo con los chicos ya 4 años y ahora … estoy en una relación con una mujer muy bonita , ella se llama Kaede y tiene 23 años . Tiene el cabello negro, largo y lacio, sus ojos son color marrones claros y tiene hermoso cuerpo, ella me gusta pero no la amo , es buena en la cama y todo eso pero NINGUNA se comparara con la belleza de Zoe y yo nunca podre amar a otra mujer como la amo a ella . Hace 2 semanas atrás iba a terminar con Kaede pero ella me vino a buscar, llorando, diciéndome que sus padres se iban a divorcia y ella se sentía muy mal, que me necesitaba y por esa razón no pude terminar con ella. Me conto que el caso de divorcio, lo iba a llevar un abogado de Italia, que en una semana, iba llegar a Shibuya con su mujer y su pequeña hija. _

_No se porque pero desde hace unos días que me conto eso, siento un dolor en pecho, en mi corazón, algo me decía que mi vida iba cambiar en ese mismo día que llegaba el abogado._


End file.
